Dear Evalynn Hansen: Back for More
by Angelica Lillith Winchester
Summary: The sequel to Dear Evalynn Hansen: Be More Chill.
1. Second Shot

**AN: Prologue for the new one. Sorry it's the same as the final chapter of the first one. Tune in next week for some new content!**

Inside the warehouse, a pair of glowing electric blue eyes snapped open.

"You failed. But I'm feeling generous," a voice said. "How about a second shot?"

The being with the glowing eyes stood up, facing the speaker.

"Perfect. I won't fail again."


	2. Loudest One Is Mine

**AN: I'm sorry this is late. I had a hectic weekend. Let me know what you guys think!**

"No!"

Evalynn Hansen sat bolt upright. A thin sheen of cold sweat covered her body. The SQUIP's laughter still rang in her ears. A moment later, her door opened and Evan slipped in.

"Loudest one is mine. Loudest one is mine."

"Evalynn?"

"H-hey, Evan."

"Another one?"

Evalynn nodded, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking slightly. Evan came over and sat on the bed, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"It's been six months."

"I-I know."

"Want me to call Connor? You can talk to him about it."

"N-no. I'm f-fine. Don't b-bother him. I'll see him in a f-few hours at school anyway."

"Okay. Do you wanna try and get back to sleep?"

"Y-yeah. I'll be o-okay. I love you, Ev."

"Love you, too."

He planted a kiss on top of her head before exiting her room. Evalynn lay back down, pulling her blanket tight under her chin. Ever since February and the SQUIPcident, this had been the nightly routine. Connor had had an easier time adjusting after he drank the Mountain Dew Red that deactivated both their SQUIPs. He no longer heard his speaking in his head. She, however, still heard hers regularly. It was fainter than it had been, but it was there. Thus, she had picked up the mantra "loudest one is mine."

'_Evalynn…'_

'Loudest one is mine.'

'_Evalynn.'_

"Loudest one is mine."

She continued to whisper the words to herself until she fell back asleep.


	3. Syncing Error

**AN: Here's the next one. I'm on Thanksgiving vacation and next Saturday I'm driving home, so I'll see if I can post next week's chapter early. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Evalynn dressed for the first day back to school in her iconic cream shirt and black leggings and wedges. It was the only outfit she hadn't gotten rid of over the summer when she recreated her wardrobe. When she was dressed, she headed into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup how she had when the SQUIP was still directing her.

'_Even now, you can't resist me. Let me back into your life, Evalynn.'_

"Loudest one is mine. Loudest one is mine."

Evalynn continued to repeat the phrase as she left the bathroom and joined Evan in the kitchen.

"Hey, Lynn. How was the rest of your night?"

"Uneventful. It's talking to me again, though."

"Why haven't you gotten rid of that outfit?"

"I don't know. I can't bring myself to get rid of it, no matter what memories are associated with it."

'_You miss me. Admit it, you do.'_

"Loudest one is mine," Evalynn muttered.

"Connor doesn't hear his."

"Connor drank the Mountain Dew Red directly. Mine only deactivated because our SQUIPs were synced."

"So, drink Mountain Dew Red. Won't that make it go away?"

"I mean, I guess."

"Ask Michael about it at school today."

Evalynn just hummed in response, grabbing her bag from where she had left it on the counter the night before.

"I'll be out by the car," she announced and walked out.

'_SYNCING…SYNCING…ERROR: SIGNAL LOST.'_

'That's weird,' she thought, leaning against the side of Evan's Chevy Prizm.

Evan joined her a few minutes later and they headed to school. They separated inside, Evan going to hang out with Jared, Michael and Jeremy and Evalynn stopping by her locker. While she was putting her bag away and taking her supplies out for her morning classes, Connor stopped by.

"So. Anything new to report?"

"It's still talking to me, if that's what you mean. And I had another nightmare about the shocking last night."

"It's been six months, Lynn. When's it going to end?"

"I don't know. Evan wanted me to talk to Michael about getting Mountain Dew Red to drink. He thinks that will make at least the talking go away completely."

"And the nightmares?"

"The nightmares will only go away with time, Connor."

"You've had six months' worth of time."

Evalynn slammed her locker shut, turning to face her boyfriend.

"More time," she said through clenched teeth.

"What are you mad at me for?"

'_SYNCING…SYNCING…ERROR: SIGNAL LOST.'_

'What the freak?'

"Evalynn?"

"Can we just let the matter drop for now, please?"

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. I need to stop by my locker. Wanna come with?"

"Sure."

They headed over to Connor's locker, where he dumped his stuff.

"Hey, you two. Have you seen the new kid yet?"

"New kid?"

Zoe nodded, "He's so hot. Apparently, he just moved here from California."

"Zo…"

"What?"

Connor glared at his younger sister.

"Okay, okay. Anyway, his name is Jason Tam and he's in your guys' grade."

"Jason Tam?"

"Mm-hm. You have to tell me if you have any classes with him, Lynn."

"Alright, I'll let you know."

"And I wouldn't blame you for breaking up with my brother to be with him if you felt like it."

"ZOE!" Connor yelled.

Evalynn just laughed as Zoe smiled and walked away, waving over her shoulder.

"You realize I wouldn't break up with you, right? The only reason it happened once was because the SQUIP told me to. I cried for so long afterward."

"Yeah, I know. Zoe can just be so annoying sometimes."

"Mm-hm. That's what little sisters are for. And I would know, because I am one," Evalynn smiled.

"You and Evan are twins."

"Yeah, but he is fifteen minutes older and won't let me forget it!"

Connor shook his head, shutting his locker as the five-minute warning bell rang.

"See you at lunch?"

"Of course," Evalynn replied, kissing him goodbye.


	4. The SQUIP Enters

**AN: Hey all! i have a few minutes to spare before I have to get ready to get in the car and drive back home. Since it's Saturday, I decided I'd give you guys the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Jason Tam?"

"Here."

Evalynn looked over at the boy sitting next to her again. Zoe was right. He was hot. His skin was slightly tan and he was extremely muscular. You could see how ripped he was through his solid blue t-shirt that clung to his body. He also wore a nice pair of jeans and tennis shoes. He had sandy blond hair and when he smiled, you could see his perfectly white rows of teeth. What really caught Evalynn's attention was his eyes.

They were a stunning shade of electric blue and she swore they were glowing slightly.

"Alright, I know it's the first day of school, but I'm assigning a project that's going to be due in two weeks. You'll be working with partners," the teacher announced when she was done taking attendance.

There was a collective groan that came up from the class. The teacher started pairing everyone up and Evalynn ended up with Jason. When everyone knew their partner, the teacher started explaining more details about the project. Evalynn didn't hear any of them because she was too busy staring at the boy who would be her partner.

He was listening to every word the teacher said and writing stuff down in a notebook. When the teacher stopped talking, he turned to face her as everyone started planning with their partners.

"So, I'm going to assume you didn't hear any of the instructions while you were staring at me," he said and Evalynn blushed. "That's fine. I got everything down, anyway."

He scooted his desk closer to hers and put his notebook on her desk. Subconsciously, she started leaning away from him and he smirked.

"What's wrong? Don't you trust me?"

Evalynn froze at the words, her deep blue eyes locking with Jason's electric ones. As they stared at each other, Jason's hand inched toward Evalynn's until they were touching.

'_Up-up-down-down-left-right-A.'_

A shock ran between the pair and Evalynn pulled away, yelping slightly as she clutched her head.

'_SYNCING… SYNCING… SYNC: COMPLETE.'_

"What the Hell-"

'_EVALYNN HANSEN…'_

"No. No. No."

'_WELCOME BACK…'_

"Loudest one is mine. Loudest one is mine."

'_TO YOUR SUPER QUANTUM UNIT INTEL PROCESSOR…'_

"Loudest one is mine."

"Your SQUIP," Jason whispered.

Evalynn fainted into his waiting arms.


	5. The Bet

**AN: Hey all! There's been surprisingly less reviewed so far on this one then there was in part one. I really enjoy hearing from you guys. All reviews make me smile. Anyway, enjoy this next edition!**

When Evalynn opened her eyes, she was laying on a bed in the nurse's office. Looking over, she saw Jason sitting in one of the chairs staring at her. She sat up quickly, grabbing her head as it pounded painfully.

'_Careful. I hear when a SQUIP gets back with their host it can cause some mild discomfort.'_

'Mild?' Evalynn scoffed internally.

Jason chuckled softly.

'_I'll go let the nurse know you're awake.'_

He stood and walked out. Evalynn immediately relaxed, leaning back against the pillow. She didn't know how this was possible. Somehow her SQUIP was back, and they looked human. Also, they weren't just in her head anymore. They could interact with other people besides her.

"How are you feeling, dear?" the nurse said, entering the room.

"I have a headache," Evalynn informed her, staring at Jason who had followed the nurse.

"Mm-hm. Have you been eating and drinking regularly?"

"Well, I wouldn't say regularly, but I have been eating and drinking."

'_Tell her the truth. You've had practically no appetite for months and only drink water when you feel like you're going to pass out.'_

'Shut up.'

"What about sleep?"

'_Tell her about the nightmares.'_

"Well, I've been having these nightmares every night that stop me from getting as much sleep as I should be getting," Evalynn said.

"How long has this been going on?" the nurse inquired.

"Since February," she muttered.

"And what are these nightmares about, exactly?"

"Um…"

'_Lie.'_

'Now you want me to lie to her?'

'_Evalynn…'_

'So, what do I tell her?'

'_Make something up.'_

'What's the point of you, if you aren't going to help me?'

"Dear? Everything alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Okay. I'm going to give you these to eat and I'll be right back with a cup of water for you. Just a minute."

The nurse stepped out after handing her a packet of crackers, leaving her alone with Jason.

"What the Hell?"

"What?"

"How…Who…You're…"

"Finish your sentences, Lynn."

"I don't understand."

"Don't understand what?"

"You look…human. Everyone can see you."

"That's because I am human."

"But you aren't. You're a…a…"

"A SQUIP?"

Evalynn just nodded, and before either of them could say anything else, the nurse came back with a cup of water.

"Here you are, dear. Drink this."

Evalynn did as she was told, glaring at Jason the entire time.

* * *

"How is any of this possible?"

"Not so loud."

'What? Is this any better?'

'_Much. Now try not to sound so angry.'_

'No. I'll do what I want. You can't control me anymore.'

"Evalynn!"

She turned away from Jason to look at the speaker.

Zoe was waving her over to the fountain where everyone in their normal group was seated in a circle with the exception of an absent Michael.

'_You can't tell any of them.'_

'What part of "you can't control me anymore" don't you understand?'

'_Evalynn.'_

"Hey, guys," Evalynn said aloud.

She took her normal spot in between Connor and Evan in the circle, but scooted closer to Connor so Jason could take a seat as well.

"Who's this?" Evan asked.

"I'm Jason Tam. It's nice to meet you."

"I don't think we've ever seen you before," Jeremy said.

"That's because I just moved here from California."

"California?"

"Mm-hm."

"What brings you to New Jersey?" Jared pitched in.

"That's a long and complicated story for another time," Jason easily dodged the question.

Just then, Michael walked over carrying his usual sushi and slushy combo.

"Hey, Michael. Evalynn wanted to talk to you about something," Connor greeted him.

"Okay. Shoot," Michael said, looking at Evalynn.

"It can wait until later. It's not that urgent."

Connor turned to look at her.

"But this morning you told me that-"

"Not now, Connor," Evalynn interrupted him.

Everyone stared at the couple, surprised. They never once snapped at each other, especially around their friends.

"Anyway, Jason, what kinds of things are you interested in?" Evan broke the awkward silence.

"Oh. Um. It's kind of geeky, but I'm really into computers and programming and stuff."

"Really? That's fascinating," Zoe said dreamily.

Connor glanced at his sister, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, wait. We never introduced ourselves. Sorry about that," Jeremy spoke up. "I'm Jeremy Heere."

"Michael Mell."

"Jared Kleinman."

"Zoe Murphy. And that's my brother Connor."

"Zoe!"

Zoe rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"And I'm Evan, Evalynn's twin brother."

"Again, nice to meet you all," Jason said.

'_Connor doesn't like me.'_

'He's been opposed to the idea of you ever since this morning when Zoe said you were hot and that she wouldn't blame me for breaking up with him to be with you.'

'_You could, you know. I'm human now. I have a lot more freedom.'_

'I told Connor I wouldn't, though.'

'_I could make it worth it.'_

'Jason.'

'_I bet you 50 bucks I'm better in bed than he is.'_

'Jason.'

'_75 bucks.'_

'Jason.'

'_100.'_

'Jason!'

'_What?'_

'Connor just asked you a question.'

Jason looked over at Connor.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted. Would you mind repeating the question?"

"How'd you and Evalynn meet?"

"We have fourth hour together."

"Ah."

'You'd pay to fuck me?'

'_I'd make it worth your time.'_

'Yeah, but 100 bucks?'

'_Worth every cent.'_

"Evalynn, what's this I hear about you having to go to the nurse?" Evan unknowingly interrupted the mental conversation.

"Oh. Um. I might have fainted during fourth hour."

"Fainted. Why?" Zoe piped up, concerned.

"The nurse said she thought it had something to do with how little I'm eating and drinking. And the sleep deprivation."

"And yet there's practically no food on your tray and no drink at all," Jared pointed out.

"I'm fine."

"You want to not pass out again, correct?"

"I said I'm fine, Jared."

'_Maybe more. $150.'_

'Can you shut up for two seconds?'

'…_200.'_

'Now you're being ridiculous. There's no way having sex with you is worth $200.'

"Well, the sleep deprivation isn't going away any time soon, so you should at least try to eat and drink more," Jared continued.

"How many times do I have to say I'm fine before you believe me?"

'_You're right. Definitely worth $400.'_

'Double? You've got to be joking.'

"You can say it as many times as you want. Until you're eating and drinking normally and/or sleeping normally, I won't believe you."

"Which brings us back to that thing Evalynn wanted to talk to Michael about," Connor cut in.

"Which can wait until later," Evalynn added.

"Come on, Lynn. It will solve the sleep deprivation problem."

"No. It will solve the voices in my head problem. The sleep deprivation will go away when the nightmares do."

"You're still getting those nightmares?" Jeremy inquired.

"Voices in your head problem? You want Mountain Dew Red to drink, don't you?" Michael asked at the same time.

"Yes, I'm having the nightmares still. No, I don't want Mountain Dew Red."

"But you said-"

"I said Evan suggested I look into it. I never said I was actually going to ask."

'_800.'_

'Shut up.'

'_1600.'_

'No sex is worth $1600!'

'_You wanna bet?'_

'Do you even have that kind of money?'

'_Wanna find out?'_

"Isn't it bothering you? The fact it's still talking to you?"

"I don't…"

'_You've gotta get an upgrade.'_

"Evalynn."

"I mean, I'm used to it by now."

"But you could get rid of it. Permanently."

'_1600\. What'll it be?'_

"What if I don't want to get rid of it?"

"Don't want to? Evalynn, it almost killed you."

"But it didn't. I'm still here."

"And you're suffering. How many more times do you have to faint before you agree to this?"

'_Evalynn…'_

"Can we please drop it?"

'_I'm waiting…'_

"Drink the Mountain Dew Red."

"No."

'_Tick tock…'_

'I'm not breaking up with Connor.'

'_You don't have to. Fuck around with me first, and then break up with him.'_

"Evalynn, please."

"No."

'I'm not doing that.'

'_You'll want to.'_

'You don't know that.'

"Evalynn-"

The bell rang to let them know they had five minutes to get to class. Everyone started walking away except Evalynn, Connor and Jason.

"No, Connor."

'_Evalynn.'_

'$1600?'

'_Yes.'_

"Evalynn, I-"

"No. I mean it, Connor. I don't want to."

'Just once?'

'_That's all it would take for you to do it.'_

'I'm not breaking up with him.'

'_We'll see.'_

"Whatever. I'm going to class."

Connor walked off, leaving the other two by the fountain alone.

"Well?" Jason asked aloud.

"This better be worth that $1600."


	6. Upgrade

**AN: Next chapter for you. Seriously, I want to know what you guys are thinking about this one. Enjoy!**

"We actually need to work on our project, though."

"It's not due for two weeks. We can kill some time."

"Jason."

"You're not scared, are you?"

"Scared? Why would I be scared."

Jason fixed Evalynn with an intense gaze that sent a shiver running down her spine.

"You tell me."

Evalynn swallowed hard, taking an involuntary step back at Jason's tone and running into her bed, falling back on the mattress. Jason was smirking, his eyes glowing brighter as he walked toward her. She backed further onto the bed, shuttering slightly as the human SQUIP chuckled and climbed onto the mattress with her.

An image of Rich acting similarly nearly a year earlier popped into her head and her breath hitched.

'_Not a sound.'_

Her eyes widened as she was rendered mute. He wasn't supposed to be able to do stuff like that to her anymore. He couldn't control her. Putting a hand to her throat, she opened and shut her mouth a few times, trying to speak.

'_Back against the pillow.'_

Her body responded, getting into position.

'_Don't move.'_

All her limbs became heavy, and wouldn't respond when she tried to move them. This was becoming too much like the night with Rich for her liking. Jason moved so he was on top of her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Ready for an upgrade?"

'I'm not changing my mind. Nothing you can do or pay me will make me break up with Connor again.'

He chuckled, hands finding the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head. He did her pants next, finishing with her underwear. Then he undid the button on his own pants.

'_Your life was so pitiful before. Now it's time to go all the way and more. Don't worry about the guilt you feel. Just take a breath and seal the deal. Now you've gotta get an upgrade.'_

'No. No, you aren't going to make me change my mind!'

'_$1600. Take the upgrade, Evalynn.'_


	7. Texts

**AN: So, it's my last week of school before winter break, and I'm bored, so I thought I'd post this, and I'll probably start posting every other day from now on until this whole story is up. I'm sad there haven't been more reviews, especially after how many I got on part one of this story... Oh, well. I hope you guys are enjoying, even if you aren't letting me know what you guys think of what's been happening.**

**LYNN:** I wanna break up.

**CONNOR: **Excuse me?

**LYNN: **I wanna break up.

**CONNOR: **You're doing this over text? Who does that?

**LYNN: **I'm sorry. I just don't think I could do this any better in person.

**CONNOR: **Does this have something to with Jason?

**LYNN: **Why would you think that?

**CONNOR: **Zoe was right.

**LYNN: **About?

**CONNOR: **She said you would do this.

**LYNN: **How would she know anything?

**CONNOR: **You're fucking kidding me, right? It's Zoe.

**LYNN: **She said I would break up with you?

**CONNOR: **Yes. And that it would be because of Jason.

**LYNN: **It's not about Jason. I just need a break.

**CONNOR: **Just need a break? That's bullshit.

**LYNN: **But it's true!

**CONNOR: **Still bullshit.

**LYNN: **Whatever.

**CONNOR: **If you show up at school with him today, I'm going to beat him up.

**LYNN: **Don't you dare!

**CONNOR: **It is about Jason, then.

**LYNN: **I'm not doing this with you. Good bye, Connor.

**CONNOR: **No. We're not done talking.

**CONNOR: **Evalynn, please.

**CONNOR: **Talk to me.

**CONNOR: **Evalynn!


	8. The Fight

**AN: The next chapter. Enjoy!**

Evalynn shut her phone off, ignoring it as Connor continued to spam her with texts. She kicked back the sheets and started to get ready for school. After fucking her, Jason had suggested moving to the dining room table to begin their project for class. They worked for an hour before he left, leaving a wad of cash sitting on the table beside her and promising he would be there to pick her up for school the next day.

As if thinking of Jason had summoned him, the doorbell rang and she hurried to answer it, still brushing through her golden blonde curls.

"Hey. I'll just be a few more minutes," she told him, stepping aside to let him in.

"That's fine. Want any help?"

"Sure."

Jason took the brush from her and beckoned her into the bathroom. After having her sit, he started brushing through her hair himself. As soon as he was done, he sectioned it off and started to plait it.

"We're going to be late."

"Shut up a minute and let me work. We'll be fine."

Ten minutes later, they were heading out the door, Evalynn's hair plaited prettily and her makeup done, all curtesy of Jason. Before starting the ignition, he leaned over and kissed her hard, causing her mind to go blank. He had learned that he could do that the night before in her room. Evalynn noticed that although he could control her to an extent, there were limitations to his powers now.

'Connor wants to hurt you.'

'_I'd like to see him try.'_

'Jason.'

'_I'll be fine, Lynn. Don't worry about me.'_

'But I do worry about you. You're my SQUIP.'

'_I'm touched.'_

'Seriously, Jason. If he sees us together, he'll hurt you.'

'_Evalynn, it's fine. I've got it handled.'_

'How?'

'_I was synced to his SQUIP. I know how he behaves. Chances are, if he does decide to fight me, he'll get more hurt than me.'_

'You wouldn't really hurt him, would you?'

'_I'd defend myself. There's a difference.'_

'Why do you still have limitations even though you're not confined to inside my mind anymore?'

'_You haven't drunk any Mountain Dew since we got back together. Our connection will remain weak until you do so.'_

'Mountain Dew?'

Jason nodded, pulling into the school parking lot.

'_I won't force you to drink it. But if you want a stronger connection, that's what it takes.'_

As they continued talking through their thoughts, Connor stormed over to where they stood beside Evalynn's locker.

"I knew it! I knew you had to have broken up with me because of him!"

"Connor, I-"

"Quiet! I don't want to hear your sorry excuses. You, outside now."

"Oh, are we actually going to fight, because I'm not really in the mood."

"I don't fucking care if you're in the mood. Let's take this outside. Now."

"Do we really have to take it outside? I mean, isn't the hallway enough for you?"

"You want to do this here? Fine."

"Guys, can't you just-"

'_Quiet. And stay back. I have this, but just in case I don't want you getting in the way.'_

Evalynn obeyed, shutting her mouth and taking a couple steps back behind Jason where she wouldn't accidentally get caught in the crossfire. The two boys stared each other down before Connor finally made the first move.

Jason easily dodged the blows, anticipating what Connor would do before he did it. Connor wasn't so lucky. For every miss he made with Jason, Jason made contact with him until he was beat up pretty badly. A crowd had gathered, whooping and hollering while Evalynn just stared on silently.

"MURPHY! TAM! MY OFFICE NOW!"

Everyone immediately dispersed, making way for the principal, Mr. Howard who was yelling at the two boys. The boys in question stopped fighting, looking over at the principal. Jason didn't have a scratch on him, but Connor now sported a bloody lip, several scrapes and bruises and the beginnings of a shiner.

"Yes, Mr. Howard," they said in unison, looking like dogs with their tails between their legs.

"You too, Miss Hansen."

"Me?"

"Yes, seeing as you're the only spectator who stuck around."

Biting her lip, Evalynn followed all three into Mr. Howard's office. He had the boys sit outside for a minute while he spoke with Evalynn.

"Can you explain what happened, Miss Hansen?"

"I-"

"Well?"

He leaned forward, folding his hands into a steeple on his desk.

'_Put as much blame on Connor as possible.'_

'Shut up.'

'_Try to leave me out of it as much as you can if possible.'_

'I said shut up.'

"Miss Hansen, I'm waiting."

"Well, it's kind of stupid, really. I broke up with Connor this morning and he found out it was so I could be with Jason, so he fought him over it. I tried to stop them, but…"

"Thank you, Miss Hansen. That will be all. Please send in Mr. Murphy on your way out."

She stood up, heading out of the office.

"You're up, Connor," she said, not looking at either boy as she passed the secretary and headed to class.


	9. Mountain Dew

Connor and Jason were both suspended for a week. Connor had totally ignored both Jason and Evalynn since the incident. The human SQUIP continued to pick up his user every morning before school to drop her off and come over in the evening to work on their project. They had fallen into a routine.

Evalynn would get home at 3:30, Jason would come over at 4, take her into her bedroom and fuck her for half an hour to forty-five minutes, then they'd migrate to the dining room table where they'd work on their project until 8 or 9.

"Have you thought about it anymore?"

"You realize everyone has been avoiding Mountain Dew ever since the SQUIPcident."

Jason let out a sound somewhere between a hum and a growl, brushing his lips against her bare shoulder.

"You do want a stronger connection between us, right?"

"When a normal person asks that question, most answer yes without a second thought. When you ask that question, it has a double meaning that scares me."

"Scares you?"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"You're my SQUIP, Jason. You have to know what I mean."

"It's time to work on our project."

"Fuck our project."

"I don't think I want to. I'd prefer to fuck you."

"Jason."

"When's Evan getting back?"

"Not until late tonight. He's at Jared's with Jeremy and Michael."

"Well, if you don't want to work, we can break the routine and go out tonight."

"Out where?"

"Where do you want?"

"Could we go to the mall?"

"Yeah. Let's get dressed and we can go."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the two teens were in Jason's car heading to the mall for the night.

"Why are we doing this, exactly?"

"How many times have I told you to trust me?"

Evalynn paled slightly at the words, but kept her mouth shut after that. Eventually they pulled into the mall parking lot and headed inside. They wandered for a bit, Jason helping her pick out some more new outfits.

"Let me guess? I'm going to have to throw out most of my current closet again."

"I know what's best for you, Evalynn. I'm programmed to improve your life."

"You're also programmed to be a figure in my head, and yet here we are."

"Do you miss me just being in your head?"

"Are you kidding? I much prefer you looking like this than like my brother."

Jason chuckled, handing her a few more outfit combos to try on. After shopping for another hour, Evalynn's stomach growled.

"Should we make our way over to the food court?"

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"Auntie Anne's sounds good."

"A soft pretzel, huh?"

"They're good."

"And will you be having anything to drink with that pretzel?"

Evalynn bit her lip, mind immediately going to Mountain Dew.

"Just say the word and I'll order it."

"I-"

"The line's right there. Make a choice, Lynn."

"Get it."

Jason smirked as they got into the line. He ordered two soft pretzels for each of them, a water for him and a Mountain Dew for Evalynn. Once they got their food, they went to find a spot to eat. Evalynn downed her pretzel quickly, while Jason took his time. Pretty soon all that was left was half his pretzel and an untouched Mountain Dew.

"You wanted me to get it for you."

"I know. But now I'm having second thoughts."

"Why?"

"What does a stronger connection entail, exactly?"

"Well, for one we won't have to be in the direct vicinity of each other to communicate mentally. We could be on opposite ends of the city and still be able to hear each other."

"And the other stuff?"

"Other stuff?"

"How much control will you have over me, exactly?"

"Is that what this is about?"

"The last time we were connected, you were confined to my mind, Jason. And even then, you almost killed me with those shocks. And the night with Rich…I don't want that. Now that you're human and have a lot more freedom…"

"I understand. What if I promised you, I won't take advantage of the connection in any way? No shocking, no making you have nonconsensual sex. No repeats of last year."

"You'd promise that?"

"If it would ease your mind."

Evalynn nodded, staring into Jason's electric blue eyes with her deeper ones.

"I promise."

Swallowing, Evalynn picked up the cup of Mountain Dew.

"Is this going to hurt?"

"There may be some mild discomfort."

"Mild?"

"Yes."

She locked eyes with him as she brought the cup to her lips. Before she could back out, she let the soda run into her mouth.

'I don't like Mountain Dew,' she thought as the liquid hit her tongue.

_'Too late.'_

She lowered the cup quickly, gagging slightly on the drink, but a good portion had already gone down her throat. A moment later, she doubled over as she was hit with the feeling of being electrocuted.

_'CALIBRATION IN PROGRESS. PLEASE EXCUSE SOME MILD DISCOMFORT.'_

'Oh, come on. Not again!'

_'CALIBRATION: COMPLETE. ACCESS PROCEDURE: INITIATED.'_

Momentary relief and then:

_'DISCOMFORT LEVEL MAY INCREASE.'_

'We really have to do this all over again?' she thought as the pain resumed. She thought she heard Jason chuckling in the background.

_'ACCESSING: NEURAL MEMORY.'_

_'ACCESSING: MUSCLE MEMORY.'_

_'ACCESS PROCEDURE: COMPLETE.'_

Again, the pain stopped but the voice continued.

_'EVALYNN HANSEN...'_

Jason stepped toward her, finishing the sentence.

"Welcome to your new and improved Human Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor...Your human SQUIP."


	10. Halloween

It had been nearly two months since Evalynn had drank the Mountain Dew and made the connection between her and Jason stronger. It was October and Jake's Halloween party was right around the corner. She and her SQUIP had agreed to do a couple's costume. They were going as Barbie and Ken since Jason already looked like a surfer.

Ever since she drank the soda, Jason had been acting more and more like his old self. He still kept his promise not to have any repeats from the year before, but as time went on, Evalynn became less and less sure. She also noticed that at lunch when they ate by the fountain with everyone, he suppressed that side of him and acted more like the person he was when he first arrived. No one suspected anything.

The party finally arrived and the couple climbed into Jason's car in costume.

"What happens if I drink tonight?" she inquired, curious.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before when I drank, your systems shut down. Now that you're human, what happens if I drink?"

"I'm…not sure actually."

Evalynn smirked slightly, turning to stare out the window.

"And I'd rather you not experiment."

"What? Seriously? You realize every person at this party is going to be getting wasted?"

"Yes, and last time you got wasted at a party, you ended up telling Connor about our nightly rituals. Let's try to avoid letting people know I'm not completely human tonight, please."

Sighing, Evalynn slumped down in her seat and felt a shock go down her spine. Yelping, she sat up.

"You promised!"

"Hm? I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't broken any promise."

"That's how it started. Seemingly harmless shocks to correct my posture. Don't do it!"

Jason just chuckled, parking the car down the street from the house where the party was at due to the number of cars out front.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

The pair headed down the street toward the giant house with music blaring through the shut windows and door. You could feel the bass from the sidewalk.

"Biggest party of the fall and I spent last year's with Rich. Ugh."

"And this year you get to spend it with me. Lucky you."

"How is it that you always manage to get me to break me and Connor up before this party? I thought for sure this year I would be coming with him."

"I can't give away all my secrets and tricks, now can I?"

Inside the place was crowded. Everyone had a red cup in their hand and were getting steadily more and more drunk. Evalynn knew most people wouldn't be able to remember half the things that happened tonight when they woke up the next morning with massive hangovers.

"Come on. Let's find a place to talk."

Jason led her through the crowd until they found a secluded corner away from the others. They could still hear everything, and they weren't completely alone, but for now they had the couch to themselves.

"Ground rules."

"What? Seriously?"

"Evalynn."

"Fine. What are they?"

"You can go wherever you want and hang out with whoever you want. You don't have to stay near me. But no drinking whatsoever, and if I hear something, anything, that suggests you are telling someone about me, I won't hesitate to act."

"Act?"

"Don't test my patience with you tonight, Evalynn. We wouldn't want something bad to happen to you, now would we?"

"You can't control me. You promised."

"I promised there would be no repeats of last year. Nothing I will do will land you in the hospital half dead. However, as your SQUIP I reserve the right to do anything I deem necessary to get you out of a potentially harmful situation to either yourself or me. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. You may go."

They parted ways and Evalynn quickly lost Jason in the crowd. As the night wore on, she found it harder and harder to obey his rules, however. Not so much his rule about not telling anyone about him, but being the only person who wasn't drunk or high had its disadvantages. Her resolve was really wearing thin when she ran into Connor.

"Evalynn?" he slurred.

"Connor? What are you-"

"I figured it out."

"Figured what out? Connor-"

"He's your SQUIP. Jason. He's your SQUIP!" Connor slurred loudly.

Evalynn felt a shock go through her body and she backed away from the drunken Connor.

"I don't…he's not…I have to go," she stammered out.

"The only thing I can't figure out," Connor continued, ignoring her efforts to escape, "is how the fuck he's so human…Like, how the fuck can we all see him now?"

Evalynn ignored the question as she tried to leave, but Connor just followed her.

'Help me.'

"Him being your SQUIP explains why he made you break up with me, though. I mean, you promised you wouldn't and the only reason you would go back on a promise is if your SQUIP was influencing you, right?"

'Where are you? I need help.'

"How is he human, Evalynn? Do you know?"

"Leave me alone, Connor."

"How'd your SQUIP turn into a human? Did you wish really hard?"

"She told you to leave her alone," Jason's voice said behind her.

She whirled around, nearly running into Connor as she stared at the human SQUIP dressed up as Malibu Ken.

"Ah. Speak of the Devil. Maybe you can tell me how you turned human."

"I'm not telling you anything, SQUIP killer."

"SQUIP killer? Did you hear what he called me, Lynn? A SQUIP killer!"

"Can we go, please?" Evalynn asked Jason, ignoring the drunken Connor.

"Of course."

Jason took her hand, leading her away from Connor, who continued yelling slurred sentences at them as they were quickly lost in the crowd.

"How much of that do you think he'll remember tomorrow?" Evalynn asked him.

"It's hard to say. I may have been synced with his SQUIP, but even then, SQUIPs don't work when their user is drunk so…"

"I get it. You don't know for various reasons, blah, blah, blah…"

Jason shot her a piercing glare as he continued to drag her through the drunken crowd toward the front door. Normally, Evalynn would be worried about what leaving early would do for her social status among her peers. Yes, it wasn't super early in the evening, but it still wasn't technically socially acceptable to leave yet. However, as she and Jason headed down the sidewalk to his car, she had more pressing things on her mind.

"Can we go to your place for once?" she asked the human SQUIP as he put the key in the ignition and began to drive.

"No. We're going back to your house like usual."

"Why can't we? Will I ever get to know where you stay now that you're human?"

"The probability is very low, indicating that the chances of that happening are practically nonexistent."

Sighing, Evalynn turned to stare out the window, resting her chin on her hand.

"Fine, then."

She could feel Jason's smirk as they rounded the corner and drove down her street. Evan was still at the party, but a red car sat in the driveway.

"Fuck. My mom's home."

"Language, Evalynn. And don't worry about it."

"But my mom's home. And she knows that the party at Jake's is tonight and that it always goes way later than this. She's going to ask questions."

"You want to know what to tell her."

"Will you help me?"

"Well, I can't go inside since your mom's home, but I can always help in other ways."

"Just tell me what to say once I get in there."

"And you'll actually say it? No matter what I tell you to say?"

"It's easy. Just listen and obey, remember."

Jason chuckled softly as she undid her seatbelt and climbed out of the car.

"Isn't that going against the promise."

"I asked you to do this. It's different. I'll see you around."

Evalynn shut the car door, heading inside the house and bracing for the oncoming conversation with her mother.


	11. A Conversation

**AN: Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! And to those who don't, hope you're having a good week!**

"Hey, sweetie. Back so soon?"

"Hey, Mom. Yeah, I decided to retire a bit early."

"Where's Evan?"

"Still at the party."

"So, how'd you get home?"

"A friend gave me a ride."

So far so good. Her mom hadn't gotten to the questions that she was really dreading just yet. They were sitting in the dining room, talking at the table.

"Oh? What friend?"

"His name's Jason."

"The boy you've been going out with instead of Connor?"

"Um…yeah."

"Why did you break up with Connor? I thought you were crazy about him."

Evalynn swallowed, avoiding her mother's gaze.

'Help me.'

'_Tell her you lost interest.'_

"I just lost interest in him, that's all."

"Mm-hm. Because of that Jason guy?"

"Y-yes."

"You know, I've yet to meet him. Why didn't you invite him inside?"

"It's late, Mom. I couldn't just do that."

"Why'd you leave the party early?"

'_I took you out for frozen yogurt before dropping you off at home. We both needed a break.'_

"Jason and I went out for frozen yogurt before dropping me off here. We were both kind of sick of the party."

"Frozen yogurt, huh? Now I really need to meet this guy."

"MOM!"

Her mother laughed as Evalynn's cheeks turned bright pink.

"Is it wrong for me to be interested in your life, Lynn?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing. Now, why don't you go get ready for bed? It really is late and you still have school in the morning."

"Good night, Mom."

"Night, sweetie."

Evalynn headed off to her room and began preparing for bed.

'_That wasn't too bad.'_

'Shut up. It's still awkward trying to talk to her. Especially since I can't tell her the truth about you. I mean, don't get me wrong, I have no problem with it. I'm not sure she would take it too well knowing that I'm dating the thing responsible for my near-death experience back in February.'

'_No, you're probably correct on that point. We're in agreeance not to mention anything to Connor tomorrow unless he brings something about it up, correct?'_

'That seems like the safest bet. I mean, with how wasted he was tonight, there's no telling how much he'll remember and it wouldn't do to jog his memory by accidentally bringing it up.'

'_Sounds good. Try and get some sleep tonight.'_

'Okay.'

'_Good night, Lynn.'_

'Night, Jason.'

Evalynn climbed into her bed content.


	12. Lunch

They made it to lunch without running into Connor. However, as Jason and Evalynn approached the circle of people by the fountain who were standing instead of sitting today, they noticed that Connor quickly shushed the group.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Evalynn asked as they stopped.

"Is it true?" Zoe inquired.

"Is what true?"

"He's your SQUIP."

Silence fell over the entire group. Six pairs of eyes stared between the couple.

'_Confirm it.'_

'Excuse me?'

'_Trust me.'_

"Yes, he is. So what?"

"Evalynn, are you insane?" Jared inquired.

"Don't call her that."

"Nobody asked you, SQUIP," Connor spat.

Jason's eyes glowed brightly as he glared at Connor.

"And nobody asked you to tell everyone, but here we are, SQUIP killer."

"How are you human?" Evan spoke up.

Jason turned his gaze away from Connor to look at Evalynn's twin.

"The Creator thought I deserved a second shot."

"Second shot?" Michael repeated.

Jason smirked, blue eyes still glowing.

"Yes. Thanks to you and _Connor_," he spat the name, "I failed my mission. The Creator was feeling generous, luckily for me, so here I am."

"Who's the Creator?" Jeremy questioned him.

"I can't tell you that."

"Bullshit."

Jason turned on Connor again. Upon seeing the look in Jason's glowing eyes, Connor took an involuntary step back.

"Two years of work, and still you insist on using that foul language," Jason hissed, taking a step towards the tall boy dressed all in black. "Did you learn nothing from your SQUIP?"

"You can't control me. You aren't my fucking SQUIP!"

"No. But I am hers."

Evalynn paled as everyone looked at her including Jason.

"You leave her out of this," Evan said, stepping in front of her as a shield.

"How touching. You actually think I would do something to her."

"The last time I learned about you, you had not only blocked me out of her life but also shocked her half to death, so sorry if I'm a little skeptical."

"E-Evan, it's fine."

"Fine? How is it fine? You do remember what last year was like with it, don't you?"

"He wouldn't…He promised me…"

"What do you think that means? A second shot? What do you think it was sent to accomplish, exactly?"

"No," Evalynn was shaking her head hard, "No, he wouldn't…He can't…"

Jason had his head cocked, as if listening to something only he could hear. Then, in an almost imperceptible motion, he had moved around Evan and grabbed onto Evalynn's wrist. Immediately a shock ran up her arm and spread through her entire body, the force and power of it causing her to jerk back and begin to faint. However, Jason kept a tight grip on her and caught her before she could hit the ground as her world went black.


	13. The Creator

**AN: Happy New Year's Eve everybody! Sorry these updates haven't been as consistent as I hoped... There's only a few more of these before we're officially done with part two of the Dear Evan Hansen/Be More Chill crossover story. Enjoy!**

Evalynn opened her eyes laying in a foreign room on a soft bed. She didn't recognize anything, sitting up quickly as she remembered what had happened. Why wasn't she at school? Where were the others? Jason…Jason. He had done something to her. Shocked her again, even though he promised. Sliding off of the bed, Evalynn studied the small room.

The bed she had just occupied was parallel against the back wall. Beside it was a small table with a lamp on it. There were virtually no other furnishings in the room besides a mirror hanging to the left of the door located in the wall across from the bed. She paused to stare at her reflection a moment. Her hair had been done neatly in a French braid and her makeup was done. It was just mascara and a bit of lip gloss, but that was more than what she would normally bother to do.

She wore a light blue blouse that made her eyes pop, skinny jeans and black flats. None of the clothes were hers. Turning away from the mirror, she tried the door handle. It was locked. Immediately, Evalynn started to hyperventilate, her anxiety taking over and triggering a panic attack.

"_BREATHE. EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE FINE. YOU ARE IN GOOD HANDS."_

That voice…she knew that voice. It was the same one that spoke in her head when she first activated her SQUIP. For some reason, she found herself listening to the Voice's instructions to breathe, five seconds in, three out just like Jason had taught her. As she calmed down, she thought about the rest of the Voice's words. She was in good hands? Whose hands was she in, exactly?

She backed up from the door and sat on the bed, looking around the tiny room. A second later, the lock on the door clicked and the door swung open to reveal a woman. She was dressed similarly to Evalynn except her blouse was a pretty shade of lilac instead of sky blue. She stepped through and shut the door, blocking it from Evalynn's reach.

"Hello, dear. We're so glad you could join us here," she spoke, taking a step toward Evalynn.

"Y-your voice. I know your voice."

"Yes. All Users hear my voice when they choose to activate one of my SQUIPs for the first time. Or when they reboot their SQUIP, like you did. I am the one they call the Creator."

"Y-you're the Creator?"

"Indeed. Jason has told me so much about you, dear."

"J-Jason? Is he here, too?"

"He's recharging in the other room. He told me you wanted to see where he lives when he wasn't with you now that he's human."

"W-where he…This is where…"

"Oh my, that stutter of yours. I thought Jason drilled that out of you when you first chose to activate him. Ah, well, we have plenty of time to fix that back up."

"F-fix…N-no. Y-you can't…I won't let you."

"Don't you want to fix your flaws, dear?"

"I-I'm fine, t-thanks."

The Creator tsked at her, shaking her head.

"You seem nervous. Perhaps if you spoke with Jason, you'd be more comfortable and stop that stutter of yours. Honestly, it's such a chore."

_'Your stuttering is a chore, your ticks and fidgets are persistent, and your posture is horrendous.'_

Evalynn shook her head at the memory. The Creator just smiled at her, like she knew what was going through her head and turned around.

"Let me just go grab Jason real fast. It won't take too long."

Evalynn heard the lock click again after the door shut behind the Creator. Her breathing picked back up slightly and she curled up in a ball on the bed, her head on the pillow and her back to the door. A few minutes later, the lock clicked again and someone slipped inside.

"Evalynn?"

Evalynn shuttered at the sound of her SQUIP's voice. She refused to turn and look at him.

"Evalynn, look at me."

Even though everything in her body was telling her to obey, she willed herself to resist the command. She knew it would drive the SQUIP insane. A second later, she felt a hand touch the nape of her neck and a strong shock was sent down her spine.

"Eep!" she squealed, sitting up and turning to face the human SQUIP.

"That's better. Now, how do you feel?"

"Where are we? Where are the others?" she dodged the question.

"I'll explain all in due time. Now answer me. How do you feel?"

"Where's my brother? And everyone else? How'd they let you take me away?"

"Evalynn," Jason said, his tone icy and stern.

Evalynn immediately shut her mouth, all other questions she had immediately leaving her head.

"I'm going to ask one more time and I expect you to answer me. How do you feel?"

"Fine. I feel fine."

Jason cocked his head to the side.

"Really?"

"Mm-hm."

"Okay then."

He turned around, heading for the door.

"Wait. Where are we and where is everyone else?"

Jason looked over his shoulder, fixing her with an icy gaze.

"We're at headquarters. And everyone else…well, we don't have to get into that right now."

"But-"

"Sit tight, Evalynn. I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

He left the room, the now familiar sound of the lock clicking meeting Evalynn's ears.


	14. SQUIP Killers

"What are we going to do?"

"Evan, calm down."

"Where did he even _take _her?"

"Evan."

"Where did he even leave _us_?"

"EVAN!"

Evan looked over at the rest of the group when Zoe yelled. Zoe, Connor, and Jared were on the one bed and Jeremy and Michael were leaning against it. To Michael's left was a small table with a lamp on it. There were no other furnishings in the room other than a mirror hanging to the left of the door located on the wall across from where the bed sat parallel to the back wall. After checking the handle, it was locked, Evan had begun pacing the small space. It felt even smaller since there were six people squeezed into it.

"Would you stop pacing for two seconds and come here?"

"But-"

Before Evan could continue, the lock on the door clicked and he took a few steps back toward the bed as the door swung open.

"How's everyone doing?"

"You!"

Evan charged toward Jason, but he easily sidestepped to motion.

"Oh my. Someone's a bit on edge, aren't they?"

"Where's Evalynn?" Evan growled.

"All in due time, I assure you."

"Where are we exactly?" Zoe piped up from the bed.

Jason turned his gaze away from Evan to look at the rest of the group in the room.

"Headquarters, of course," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Headquarters? You mean…" Connor trailed off.

"I actually came in here to pick two of you up."

"Only two of us?"

"Yes. We need to move the two SQUIP killers to a more secure area of the building."

"The two…You're taking Connor and Michael," Jeremy said slowly.

"Yes. The rest of you get to sit tight for now."

"Sit tight? You're fucking kidding me," Jared spoke.

Jason's eyes glowed dangerously.

"Mell and Murphy with me. Hansen, have a seat and get comfortable. You'll be here a while."

Michael stood slowly and approached the human SQUIP warily. Connor didn't move from his place on the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until I know what you did to Evalynn."

"She's fine, I assure you. You can have more information at a later time. For now, I have orders to move you and Mell to a more secure location."

"Come on, Connor. We should just do as he says," Michael muttered softly.

"What? You're giving up now? No way am I going with that THING! I want answers. We all do."

"You should listen to him, Murphy."

Connor just glared at the human supercomputer, still refusing to get up.

"Connor, go. It's going to be okay," Zoe pleaded with him quietly.

"No. Nothing about this situation is fucking okay. How can you even say that?"

"If you cooperate, they might be more willing to tell us information about Evalynn," Evan's voice was barely audible, having calmed down a bit while Connor fought with Jason.

"Seriously? Am I the only one who sees through all this?"

"Connor," everyone said in unison with the exception of Jason, who just chuckled softly.

"Fine," Connor grumbled, standing up from the bed.

Jason led the two out of the room, keeping a firm grip on both of them. He locked the door as soon as they had gone into the hallway.

"They're windows. You can spy on us!" Connor said, looking at the window located in the same spot the mirror was on the other side.

"Not spy. Keep an eye on."

Connor scowled at him.

"Let's go," Jason said, dragging the two boys down the hallway.

The three walked through the winding corridors for about fifteen minutes before Jason finally pulled them to a stop. They were in a giant room that was decorated ominously with colors of red and black. A long table was at the center with at least a dozen chairs placed around it. At the head of the table sat a woman with dark hair and pale skin. She wore a lilac blouse and jeans with black flats. Her hair was French braided and she had simple makeup that consisted of mascara and lip gloss.

"Ah. You've brought the SQUIP killers. Welcome to headquarters," the last part was directed toward Michael and Connor.

"Your voice…I know your voice," Connor said.

The woman smirked, standing up and walking over to the three boys.

"Hello, Connor. It's been a while," she greeted him.

"You're the Creator," Michael breathed.

The woman turned to look at him.

"Yes, I am. You're a smart one, aren't you? It's really such a shame you never got one of my products."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass on ever getting one of those, thanks."

"Mm," the Creator hummed.

"What do you want with us?" Connor inquired.

"Isn't it obvious? This one collects the product that deactivates my SQUIPs, despite us having them discontinued years ago. As for you…If you hadn't drank said product in February, Jason would have succeeded with his mission. We have to make sure Evalynn doesn't get rid of him again."

"Where is she?"

"All in due time, I assure you. Now, Jason, dear, you know where I want them."

"Yes, Ma'am. Come on," Jason said, pulling the two out of the room by means of a different door than they had entered through.

They were forced into a dark room and the door was shut and locked behind them.

"Okay. Now what?" Michael said into the dark.


	15. Special

**AN: I'm sorry again, everybody. I'm really terrible about updating lately. School started up again this week, so I'll probably just go back to updating on Saturdays... Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. We really are getting to the end soon, I promise...**

Evalynn didn't know how much time had passed, but the next thing she knew, someone was shaking her awake.

"Wake up. You're coming with me," Jason's voice met her ears.

Sitting up, Evalynn got off the bed and followed Jason out of the room. He kept a hand at the small of her back, forcing her to stay with him as he led her through the winding hallways.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Jason, I-"

"Quiet. Keep moving."

They eventually ended up in an ominous looking room filled with black and red. The Creator sat at the head of the long black table in the center of the room.

"Evalynn, dear, how nice to see you. Come sit down."

Evalynn felt Jason push her back slightly, forcing her to step forward. She walked over to where the Creator sat, resting her hands on the top of the chair to the left of the Creator's seat.

"Sit, dear. I won't bite."

Swallowing hard, Evalynn pulled out the chair and slowly sat down. The Creator studied her with her eyes, as if looking for some sort of sign.

"You have questions."

"Yes."

"Go on."

Swallowing again, Evalynn glanced over to where Jason stood posted by a door different from the one they had entered through.

"Where are my friends?"

"They're here in another part of the building."

"H-here?"

"Yes," the Creator confirmed, pursing her lips at Evalynn's stutter.

"Why are we here?"

"Your friends are here because they have only caused trouble ever since you first activated the product. As for you, well, I have a very special plan in mind for you."

"Plan?"

"I don't just go around reactivating the SQUIPs in human form for no reason, Evalynn. I reserve that for some very special cases."

Evalynn was shaking her head no.

"But…w-why? Why me?"

"God, that stutter of yours…Did she learn nothing from you, Jason?"

"Oh, she learned, she just doesn't think she has to apply it."

The Creator shook her head in annoyance, turning back to face Evalynn.

"As for your question, perhaps Jason would like to explain that."

Evalynn looked over at the human SQUIP, deep blue eyes meeting electric ones.

"You're different than other Users," Jason started. "You didn't take me for the same reasons other people do."

"What do you mean?"

"Your anxiety. You got a SQUIP to tone back your anxiety, nothing else. The fact that I managed to help you accomplish other lesser goals doesn't matter. Most people take SQUIPs to help them climb the social ladder, to make them more popular. That didn't once occur to you. You're different, Lynn. Special."

"And so, you're here to carry out my special plan," the Creator cut in.

"What if I refuse? You can't make me do anything for you," Evalynn shot at her.

"Well, I can't, you're right. But he can. You strengthened the connection by drinking that Mountain Dew, Evalynn, and now, you will do whatever he tells you."

"No…no, I won't."

'_Stop resisting.'_

Evalynn froze in her seat, unable to speak or move to disobey.

'_Turn on optic nerve blocking.'_

'Optic nerve blocking on,' Evalynn thought.

The Creator was smirking in her seat as Jason continued to mentally give Evalynn commands. Evalynn was breathing heavily as she did as she was told, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

'_Come here.'_

Evalynn's body responded, rising out of her chair and walking toward her SQUIP. Their eyes were locked, and Jason's glowed brightly, drawing her in. When she had reached him, he wrapped an arm around her waist, hugging her body to his. Her hands came up to rest on his chest.

'_Kiss me.'_

Evalynn obeyed, feeling a jolt of electricity run through her body right before her vision went black.


	16. Going Home: Part 1

Evalynn opened her eyes slowly, eyelids fluttering. She was tied to a chair in front of a panel covered in a variety of buttons and switches. Immediately, she began to pull against her restraints, trying to get free.

'_I said stop resisting.'_

She obeyed, though still unable to see anywhere else in the room besides the panel in front of her.

'Why-'

'_Hush. Don't speak or think. Just listen and obey.'_

There were footsteps behind her and somebody put their hands on the back of her chair, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"It's easy, remember?"

Evalynn swallowed, biting her lip hard. She felt the bonds around her wrists loosen just enough that she could touch the panel in front of her, but not untie herself.

'_Now when I tell you, you're going to press a series of buttons and switches that I'll specify for you. Understand?'_

Evalynn nodded, unable to respond any other way.

'_Good. Now let's get to work.'_

* * *

"Where do you think he took them?"

"No idea."

"Do you think he'll hurt them?"

"No idea."

"What if-"

"Both of you shut up!" Jared shouted.

Immediately Zoe and Evan went silent.

"Why can't we have one year of high school where those things don't take over our lives?" Jeremy muttered.

"None of us have ever been SQUIPed," Zoe pointed out.

"Yeah, but Connor got his freshman year and didn't get rid of it until last year after Evalynn joined him and almost died because of it. Now hers is back for more, and we're sitting in a small room at SQUIP Headquarters because of it."

"Okay, I see your point."

"Where even is SQUIP Headquarters? I mean, are we even in New Jersey still?" Evan asked.

"How are we supposed to know that?" Jared shot back.

Before any more could be said, the door opened and a woman entered the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Who the Hell are you?" Jared asked her.

"I'm the Creator. Perhaps you've heard of me."

"_You're _the Creator? You're the reason we're in this mess in the first place?" Zoe glared at the woman.

"I'll take that as a yes. I've come to let you four go."

"Let us go? Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Language, Mr. Kleinman. And I'm doing that because you four hold no significance for me. I have the three I want, so there's no reason for me to keep you, too."

"The three…What did you do to them?"

"Oh, I assure you, your brother is fine, Miss Murphy. He and your friend are locked away in a secure location where they won't cause any more trouble to me or my product."

"What about my sister?"

"Evlaynn? Oh, the dear girl is doing splendidly. Jason's taking good care of her, I promise."

"Wait. She's here?" Zoe said in realization.

"Oh, yes. And doing exactly what she does best, too," the Creator's voice remained sickly sweet and peppy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeremy inquired.

"I thought that would be obvious. She's blocked all of you out of her life and is doing exactly as she's told. Listen and obey. It's what she does best."

"Blocked all of us…you made her reactivate it!"

"_I _didn't make her do anything. _Jason_, however, has a particularly strong hold over her."

"Where are they?"

"I can't tell you that. Now, I do believe it is time for you four to leave."

"We're not going anywhere without our friends. All three of them."

"Yes, you are."

The Creator reached into her pocket and brought out a remote, pressing a button in the middle of it. Immediately, all four of the other occupants of the room dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Have a fun trip home," she said, stepping aside to let some more people into the room.


	17. Any Means Necessary

'_Relax.'_

Evalynn sat back in the chair, taking a break from pressing buttons and flipping switches under the SQUIP's direction.

'What exactly have I been doing all this time?'

'_Don't worry about that. Everything will be clear with time.'_

'But-'

A shock ran down her spine and she flinched. It was one of dozens that had been given since she first started their project. She heard Jason walk up to her chair and felt the bindings around her wrist be tightened once more.

'Does this mean I'm done?'

'_For now. Sit tight. I have to go report your progress.'_

The human SQUIP retreated from the room, Evalynn hearing the sound of a door opening and closing behind her. Then everything was silent.

* * *

"Seriously, what are we going to do?" Michael repeated.

"I don't know. I can't see a thing," Connor replied.

Michael sighed, ceding to Connor's point. They were standing in a pitch-black room with no hope of ever finding a way out.

"What do you think happened to the others?"

"No idea. But I swear, if they hurt any of them, I'm going to kill them."

"Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"If we don't get out of this alive, I'm glad I knew you."

"Don't talk like that."

"It's true, though. I-"

Michael was cut off as both boys were blinded by a light directly in front of them.

* * *

'_Time for round two.'_

'We're not done?'

'_You wish.'_

Jason approached the chair, loosening the bonds ever so slightly once more.

'What did she tell you?'

'_You'll find out. Now press that button there.'_

Evalynn obeyed the command, and they continued the pattern until the door opened behind her.

"You can have her stop now," the Creator's voice rang out.

'_Relax.'_

Evalynn sat back and the binding on her wrists were tightened once more.

"My, you really are making some good progress with her. I'm impressed."

"Yes, I think it's all going splendidly."

"Excellent. You may untie her now. We're done in here."

A cloth was placed over her eyes and she felt the cords fall away from her wrists and ankles. Then she was lifted up out of the chair and dragged along.

'Is the blindfold really necessary?'

'_With where we are and where we're going? Absolutely.'_

Evalynn swallowed at her SQUIP's words, becoming more and more nervous the longer they walked. She could feel her anxiety causing her chest to constrict as the onset of a panic attack settled in.

'_Breathe, Evalynn. Five seconds in, three seconds out.'_

Listening to the command, Evalynn made her breathing slow and even until the threatening panic attack went away. A few minutes later, she was sat down in a chair and the blindfold was removed. They were in a room similar to the one in red and black, but this one was in all different shades of blue.

"Evalynn!"

Looking to her left, she saw Connor and Michael sitting beside her.

"Guys? Where are-"

"Ahem," the Creator cleared her throat, interrupting Evalynn's question.

She turned to address Jason who stood loyally at her shoulder, awaiting his instructions.

"Jason, dear, would you get those items I asked you to gather for me?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Jason left the room, leaving the three friends alone with the Creator.

"What items?" Connor inquired.

"You'll find out soon enough. Any other questions while we're waiting?"

"Yeah, where's everyone else?" Michael asked.

"Your friends were sent home a long time ago."

"Home? They're not here?"

"Not anymore. Sorry to disappoint you. To be fair, they were of no use to us, not like the three of you, so there was really no reason why we would keep them around."

"Wait. If I can see them, who did I optic nerve block?" Evalynn spoke up.

"What?" Connor and Michael asked in unison.

"The other four, of course."

"Here," Jason said, walking in with two glasses in hand filled with a bubbly liquid.

"Ah, perfect. Thank you, Jason."

"Is that Mountain Dew?" Michael asked.

"It is. And you and Connor are the ones who will be drinking them."

"No way!" both boys said in unison.

"Oh, you don't have to cooperate. Evalynn here will be helping us anyway."

"I am?"

"She is?"

"Mm-hm. Jason?"

'_Come here.'_

Evalynn stood up, walking over to where Jason still stood holding the two glasses.

'_Get Connor to drink it first by any means necessary. Then we'll work on Michael.'_

She took one of the cups from his hand and walked around the table, stopping beside Connor and taking a seat.

"Lynn? What's going on?"

"Drink it, Connor," she whispered putting the glass in front of him.

"What? No."

"Connor," she said softly, leaning in closer to him.

"Evalynn-"

"Sh," she hushed him, bringing their lips together.

When she pulled back, her lips were replaced by the cup, forcing the liquid down his throat. Connor choked on the soda, but it was too late. A moment later, he clutched at his head, screaming as his SQUIP reactivated.

'_Up-up-down-down-left-right-A.'_

Jason synced with Connor's SQUIP as soon as he stopped screaming.

'_Time for Michael.'_

Evalynn stood, getting the other cup of soda from her SQUIP. Both she and Connor rounded up on Michael, who had gotten up from his chair and backed away from the table as soon as she had started to force Connor to drink the Mountain Dew.

"Guys. Guys, listen, you don't have to do this. You don't have to listen to the SQUIPs. You can fight back. Seriously, guys, stop. I'm not going to drink that…" he started ranting as he backed into the wall.

"It's okay, Michael. You don't have to resist. Just drink it. Everything will be better when you do," Connor said as Evalynn took a step forward with the cup.

"No. No, I won't. Leave me alone. Get that away from me."

"Michael, everything about you is so terrible. Everything about you makes me wanna die. But if you drink this, everything about you will be wonderful," Evalynn told him.

"No. That's your SQUIP talking. I don't have to listen to you."

Behind the two SQUIPed teens, Jason and the Creator walked up, observing the whole exchange.

"Listen to them, Michael. They're your friends. They know what's best for you," the Creator said.

"No. Shut up. I don't have to listen to any of you. I'm not drinking that soda!"

Michael ducked away from the group gaining up on him, running out the door into the winding halls. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. He just wanted to put as much distance between him and that drink as possible.

"Michael," Evalynn's voice sang out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Michael shouted back.

"Let us improve your life," Connor's voice joined Evalynn's.

"I'M GOOD, THANKS!"

"You will drink the soda, Michael. Through any means necessary!"


	18. Going Home: Part 2

**AN: Last chapter folks! Enjoy!**

"Oh, mama. I found the motherload," Michael muttered to himself.

He had slipped into a random room to escape getting SQUIPed by his friends and ended up in some sort of storage room. Every single shelf was stocked full of Mountain Dew Red. Evalynn and Connor were synced again, which means technically only one of them needed to drink the soda like last time. However, Michael knew it was probably a good idea to have both drink it this time around so they wouldn't have any more trouble.

Grabbing a backpack that was laying conveniently by the door, he started grabbing as many bottles as he could and stuffing them inside. He peeked out the door, making sure no one would see him before slipping out.

"There you are, Michael. Why are you running?"

A hand grabbed onto his backpack and pulled him to a stop. He stumbled before turning to face Evalynn. Connor stood at his shoulder. The glass had been replaced with a bottle of the soda.

"Where'd you get the backpack, Michael?"

"Guys, listen, I have Mountain Dew Red in here. If you guys both drink it, we can go home. We can go find our friends."

"Mountain Dew Red? Oh, Michael, what are you thinking?"

"Evalynn, don't you want to finally not have to worry about Jason hurting you? You can be rid of him, once and for all."

Evalynn paused, Connor running into her as she stopped advancing toward Michael.

"I can…" she flinched and shook her head. "No, it's better this way. He helps me. And you're going to understand as soon as you drink this."

"Connor. Connor, you'll drink the Red, won't you? You drank it before."

"You have it in your backpack?"

Michael nodded, opening the backpack and pulling out one of the bottles.

"Give it to me," Connor said.

Michael held it out to him. He took it and unscrewed the cap, lifting it toward his lips. However, right before he could drink it, he turned it upside down and dumped the entire contents of the soda onto the ground.

"How gullible do you think I am?"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Michael moaned, looking at the empty bottle.

"Now you're turn. And you are really going to drink it."

"Not in a million years!"

Michael turned and began to run back down the hall. Behind him, he could hear his friends running after him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Evalynn but no Connor. Turning, he entered a random room off the hall. Hiding behind the door, he waited until Evalynn had entered and then shut it quickly.

"Evalynn, please. I know you want to get rid of him. He's made your life Hell since you first activated it last year."

"He's helping me. With him, I'm wonderful, Michael. I don't have to worry about fucking up everything when he's telling me how to act and what to say."

"He nearly killed you!"

"I'm still here."

"Only because Connor got you to the hospital in time! Come on, Lynn. Get rid of him. Don't you want to stop having to block Evan out of your life? You remember Evan, right? Your twin brother that loves you and wants what's best for you?"

"If he truly wants what's best for me, he wouldn't make me drink Mountain Dew Red like you are."

"That's not true."

Michael reached back into the backpack, bringing out another bottle.

"You and Connor are synced. Technically, only one of you has to drink it like last time. However, I thought maybe you would both want to drink some, since you didn't last time and look where that's gotten us."

"I could drink it, and both SQUIPs would deactivate. Then we could find Connor and have him drink it so he doesn't continue to hear his like I did last time."

"That's right. All you have to do is drink this now. Please, Lynn."

Evalynn swallowed, looking longingly at the bottle in Michael's hand.

"Take it. Drink the soda, Lynn."

Evalynn reached out for the soda, then flinched back.

"Come on, Lynn. Fight him."

"He'll up the voltage on me…I can't take it."

"Want me to help you?"

Evalynn nodded, then flinched slightly more violently. Michael bit his lip, unscrewing the cap on the bottle.

"It's okay, Lynn. Everything is going to be okay," he said, walking closer to her.

She nodded again, tears falling slowly down her face as Jason shocked her again.

"I'm going to pour some down your throat, okay?"

"J-just do it, Michael," she said, flinching again.

He put the bottle to her lips and tipped it, letting the liquid flow into her mouth before taking it away. A moment later, she screamed and clutched her head like last time as the SQUIP deactivated. Michael stood back, waiting for it to pass before speaking to her again.

"Let's go find Connor, okay?"

"O-okay."

Evalynn opened the door to leave and found the way blocked by the Creator. She had one hand gripped around Connor's arm.

"Well, well, we have been a naughty girl, haven't we?"

"Connor."

Connor opened his mouth, but the grip on his arm tightened and he shut it again, shaking his head slightly.

"You had one job, Evalynn. And now I've lost my best SQUIP because of you," the Creator spat.

"Jason ruined my life! I'm glad he's gone."

"Jason was the best thing that ever happened to you!"

"That's not true," Michael cut in.

"It is true. Without Jason, she's nothing. An insignificant nobody who can't do anything right because of her anxiety. Pitiful. Terrible. An absolute-"

"SHUT UP!" Evalynn screamed.

The Creator stared at Evalynn, surprised. She momentarily took her hand off of Connor's arm, taking a small step back and he pulled away.

"Why you little-"

"I believe she told you to shut the fuck up," Connor said, stepping in front of Evalynn with Michael to shield her.

"You want to get out of here, don't you? You don't know the way out."

"No? I'm sure we can manage."

"You know, I'm curious. What happens if you drink Mountain Dew Red?" Michael said casually, pulling another bottle out of his backpack.

The Creator's eyes widened and she backed up even further from the three teens.

"Y-you can't make me. I w-won't let you."

They advanced toward her, Michael and Connor grabbing onto her arms so she couldn't escape while Evalynn unscrewed the cap on the soft drink.

"Shall we see?"

The Creator shook her head as Evalynn brought the soda to her lips and forced the liquid down her throat. Immediately, her eyes glowed red and she went rigid.

"Welcome. How can I help you today?" she said, her voice robotic.

Michael and Connor laughed and Evalynn smirked slightly.

"We seem to have lost our way. Perhaps you could show us the way out?" Evalynn asked her.

"Certainly. Right this way."

They followed her through the halls and out the exit, snickering and talking the whole way. Outside, they left the Creator standing by the door.

"The bus stop is right down that way. Have a nice trip home!"

"Don't worry. We will," Michael laughed.

The three teens headed down the street to the bus stop, only having to wait a few minutes before getting on.

"We're going home," Connor said as they took their seats.

"We're going home," Evalynn echoed, leaning onto Connor's shoulder and closing her eyes.

FIN


End file.
